OP Movie 2: Clockwork Island Adventure
by zoro4me3
Summary: Since I like to include my OC Jenka in One Piece, I wrote several stories from the OP movies with Jenka in it. If she was in the anime, she would start to appear in movie 2 and on. Remember, she ate the Nendou Nendou no Mi aka Telekenisis Fruit
1. Movie 2: Part 1

**---**

**MOVIE 2: Clockwork Island Adventure **

**---**

Luffy sat on a rock by the sea, winding up a toy windmill.

He smiled. "Neehee! Oi! I found something cool! Come and see! Oi!"

"What's he so happy about now...?" Nami lifted up her head a bit from the lounge chair she was laying on as she tanned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Nami-san!" Sanji cooed as he walked over to Nami in his swim trunks. "Then, if I may..." He unlatched the back of her dark pink bikini and began to gently rub oil on her back. He nostrils flared and his cheeks went red as his smiled curled. "Oh, Nami-san! Your skin is so smooth!"

"Your hand slips even once and I'll kill you, ok?" She said in a serious tone.

"Hai!"

Zoro was training on the beach a few feet away from Nami and Sanji. He wore only his pants with three very large and heavy sandbags on his back as he did push-ups.

"Is that all you ever do, Zoro? Why not relax for a change?"Jenka shouted at Zoro. She was lying in the shallow part of the ocean with her legs kicking in the air and making little splashing noises with them. She was wearing a red and white striped bikini with black trim and skulls on the corners.

"I'd rather train." He replied to her, sweat dripping from his brow.

She huffed annoyingly. "Typical."

Zoro glared at her. "Why are _you _in the water then? Isn't it making you weak from your fruit powers?"

"Yeah, but that's the whole point. It's helping me relax unlike some people who'd rather work themselves to the bone."

"Working makes me stronger."

"So does a relaxed body and mind."

"Ho?" Luffy's head perked up as he gazed towards the ocean.

"Iiyaa This is one great vacation!" Sanji sighed.

"That's fine." Nami replied. "But just remember that we've got bounties on our heads."

"Naa minna minna! Come look! It's really cool!" Luffy shouted.

Usopp ran towards the beach wearing an old fashion men's swimsuit with red and white stripes and an inner tube wrapped around his waist. He stopped short in front of Nami's lounge chair, ignoring Luffy. "But aren't you the one relaxing most, _Miss _Nami?"

Luffy pouted. "Na... Naa... Come look! It's the Going Merry!"

Nami shouted back at Luffy. "It's ok for now. We're not in any hurry to get going."

"I agree with Nami-san." Sanji responded.

"Our ship is really something" Luffy continued. Everyone stopped for a moment at glanced at the Going Merry.

Usopp smiled. "What are you talking about, Luf– WAAAAAAAH!!!"

Everyone gasped in fear as they saw their caravel sailing away. "EEEEEH?!?! GOING MERRY GO!!"

"Our pirate mark is so cool!" Luffy admired on his rock.

"Baka yarou!!" Zoro yelled at him from behind. "How can you be so calm?!"

Usopp ran over closer to the water. "Our ship just got stolen!!"

Luffy spun his head around with his eyes bulging and his jaw dropped. "NANI?! STOLEN?!"

"YOU DIMWIT!!" They both shouted at him.

"But who would be stealing our ship?! The Navy's not even around!" Jenka asked, standing up on the beach.

Luffy jumped off the rock and stretched his arm out towards the Going Merry. "Hold it, thief!!" His fingers traced the ship, but failed to grab it. Luffy fell to the ground as soon as his arm snapped back into place.

Usopp began to cry. "The Going Merry was the soul I got from Kaya!!"

"Being robbed by a fellow thief?! This is a joke, right?!" Nami waved a fist furiously as the other held her bathing suit over her breasts.

"GIVE IT BAAAAAAACK!!!" Everyone screamed.

--------------------------------------------------

"It's been a whole week since it's been stolen..." Sanji murmured. "But you know... couldn't we have found a better ship?"

He glanced at the pathetic boat he and everyone else was sitting in, or rather squished in. It was nothing more that a tiny swan boat with little wheels rotating on the side as it's way of traveling through the water. With the boat being crowded, Luffy hung on to the swan's neck to make a little more room.

"Not to mention clothes..." Zoro added.

He was right. He was wearing an old grey wedding kimono and black robe over it with wooden sandals and socks. Usopp was wearing an old temple monk's uniform with the fan and long pointed hat to go along with it. Strangely, Nami was wearing a white wedding dress and veil while Sanji wore a white groom's tuxedo to match. Jenka was wearing a traditional miko outfit; with red flared pants and white robe top. Luffy was the only one still in his normal clothes since he wasn't in his swim suit like everyone else.

"Quit complaining." Usopp snorted. "The only place open was a rental store for wedding ceremonies..."

"Don't remind me..." Jenka grumbled.

"By the way, where are we?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know!" Nami complained. "My maps and compass were all stolen with the ship, remember?"

"And my swords too, kuso!" Zoro cursed.

"And my kotachis!" Added Jenka. "I swear to God, if they touc my knives I'm going to kill them!!"

Sanji sighed. "I don't even have a pair of shoes." He glanced down at his feet and eyed the slender sandals he was wearing.

"It's good we're going after that thief and all!!" Nami yelled. "But why did you set out to sea without any preparation?!"

_Sploosh! Splash! Splash!_

"A-ah! Nnn! Help–!"

The Straw-Hat gang's swan boat drifted over to some flailing arms out of the water.

"Oi look, there's a kid over there." Usopp pointed out.

"Is he drowning?" Zoro asked.

"Ya think?" Jenka said sarcastically. "Someone's got to save him!"

Sanji pushed his way to the other side of the swan boat and leaped into the sea. "Guess I gotta do something..." He swam over to the struggling boy. "Oi! Are you alright over there?"

The boy suddenly stopped splashing and smiled wide. "Thanks for asking!"

Just then, a net sprung up from under the water and scooped the swan boat and the pirates inside it. "NANI?!" They all cried, confused.

A large wooden boat revealed itself behind some rocks with nothing but cargo boxes and a man on it. The man had his arms crossed with a sly smile. He wore a pair of brown goggles on his wavy light brown hair and a large pale green coat and puffy tan pants with leather boots then stopped just below his knees. He looked a lot like a plane pilot with his neck ruffle and gloves. He even wore a backpack.

He held out his hand as the boy climbed onto the boat. "Good work, Akisu."

"Easy victory!" The boy pointed at the captured pirates. "Piece of cake! Idiots like them are easy to trick."

"Chikushoooo, ano gaki!!" Sanji growled through his teeth.

"But they're only a gang of poor folk." The boy continued as the boat sailed closer to the net. "You can tell they don't have any money just by the look of them."

"Duped, eh?" The man sighed in disappointment. "A group of paupers, huh?" He pulled a piece of rope from under the net, releasing the gang hard onto their boat.

"Who the hell are you?!" Miko shouted at the man as she sat up.

The man smiled, as if he was happy she asked. "Us?"

"Those sailing in search of a mountain of treasure!" He and the boy said together, making weird fighting poses. "The thief brothers!" They turned towards each other and connected their fists together with pride. They then jumped into the air, making a few flips as they landed perfectly on some cargo boxes.

The man presented his arm and pointed at himself. "Borodo and..."

The boy copied. "Akisu da!"

Usopp sweat dropped. "Thief brothers?" The cargo boxes shook and fell beneath their feet, causing Borodo and Akisu to fall.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, getting up from the floor.

Nami leaned over and observed the spilled cargo. "It's just a bunch of trash."

Usopp smiled with confidence. "Well well, they're nothing more than scavengers."

"That's not true!" Akisu shouted as he sat himself up. "Watch what you say about Borodo! Borodo is the man who will steal the Diamond Clock from Clockwork Island, and become the greatest thief in the world!"

Nami's eyes glittered. "You mean _the_ famous Diamond Clock?"

"What's that?" Jenka asked.

"The finest jewel and greatest artifact ever crafted! The most valuable clock in the world!"

Sanji's eyes became hearts. "AH! That's our knowledgeable Nami-swan!!"

Usopp crossed his arms. "Ah... so if someone was able to steal it, he really would be the world's greatest thief."

"Nanda? Then he's just like me!" Luffy smiled.

Borodo stared at him. "Huh?"

Luffy pointed at himself and smiled. "I'm going to be the greatest pirate in the world! The Pirate King!"

"P-Pirate King?!" He stopped then pointed at the sad sight of the swan boat. "With this ship?"

Usopp and Luffy yelled in fury. "NO WAY IN HELL!!"

Sanji shook his head. "Our ship got stolen. But we don't know the shithead who did it."

"Does your ship have a pirate mark wearing a straw hat?" Borodo asked.

"You've seen it?!" Usopp asked.

"Ah. I saw it with the Trump Kyoudai."

Luffy blinked. "Trump Kyoudai?"

"They're a nefarious group of pirates that have a stronghold on Clockwork Island and terrorize the surrounding area. And the Diamond Clock that I'm after is also in their possession."

He fumbled through his coat and took out 5 wanted posters all with the bounties of the Trump Kyoudai pirates. One was of "Boo-Jack", a fat man with a pig headdress and cloak. The next one was of a young sexy woman named "Honey-Bee" with curly blonde locks and hoop earrings. Next was of an ugly looking man with the name that fit him "Skunk-One" with pilot goggles and a big, long pointy nose with a curled french looking mustache. Then there was "Pin-Joker" who looked like a vampire jester with pointy ears and nose, slick black hair in a low pony tail, hopped earrings, feathered neck piece, and face make-up. One eye had red diamonds over it, the other had a tear, but a scar stood out across his face. Finally was their captain named "Bear King" who looked a lot like a big brown bear with a flared beard and sideburns with an upside down spade tattoo on his forehead.

"They don't look so tough." Sanji and Zoro said together. They stopped and glared at each other as if they said something offensive to one another. "Why did you say that?!" They said together, again, getting in each other's face. "I'M the one that said they were nothing!!"

Everyone else ignored them as Luffy scanned the wanted posters. "This bear guy is too cool! Kakoii!!"

Borobo's brow twitched. "What are you so happy for?! They stole your ship! You're suppose to be pissed! You're suppose to wanna beat the crap out of them!"

Jenka raised an eyebrow. "They're all stupid looking and ugly. Except her." She pointed to Honey-Bee's wanted poster. "She just looks like a slut."

Borodo's eyes bulged. "They're suppose to be ruthless pirates, not models!!"

Akisu ran over by his friend. "B-Borodo! Over there!"

Everyone stopped and looked in the direction Akisu was pointing.

"A-Are wa...!!" Usopp sweat dropped nervously.

A large pirate armada was sailing in front of them with a pirate flag blowing in the wind with a teddy bear head on it with the spade, heart, diamond, and clover symbol on each corner. Each sail had their own number and symbol on it.

"The Trump Pirates!" Borodo mumbled loudly.

"Oi, Trump Kyoudai!" Luffy shouted up at the ship in front.

A naked woman was on leaning against the bow. She turned around as if she just noticed the wooden ship.

Sanji lost it. "OOOOOAAAAH!!! That is one SEXY lady!!"

"Nani? And what might you want?" She asked in a smooth tone, resting her head on her hand. The gang noticed she was swimming naked in a pool of water. She had blonde hair in pigtails with eye and lip make-up and her skin was milky smooth; in fact, her skin seemed too amazingly milky smooth...

Jenka's eye twitched. "Why the hell is she swimming naked with men onboard...?" She mumbled in an embarrassed tone. "That's shameful..."

"Give us back the ship you stole from us!" Luffy shouted up at her.

"Your ship?" She asked in an innocent manner. "I've never seen it."

"Like hell you haven't!!" Nami was now the one shouting up at her.

The woman stared at Nami for a moment then smiled. Nami blinked at her, confused. Suddenly, a round being leaped from behind the woman and landed in front of the bow.

"Alright! Time for a riddle!"

"Riddle?" Sanji asked.

He held up a finger. "One: Who will become the greatest pirate in the world, the Pirate King?"

"Naa Boo Jack. That one's way too easy." The woman smiled at him.

Luffy stood with a serious expression and pointed to himself. "ORE!"

"Buu buu!! You're wrong! The answer is our boss, Bear King-sama!"

"No, _you're_ wrong." Luffy said innocently. "No common knowledge, I guess." He knelt his head with his arms spread out in disappointment.

Boo Jack snarled. "Nani?!"

Sanji sighed, pulling his hair back from his face. "What kind of riddle is that anyway?"

"I knew these guys were nothing special." Zoro stood there, unamused.

"And aren't riddles suppose to make you think instead of easy answers? It seems more like question than a riddle if you ask me." Jenka sighed.

Boo Jack's face twisted angrily. "Buu buu! Mocking the Trump Pirates, eh?!"

The woman smiled. "Well then, it seems we have to explain it to them." She snapped her fingers, causing all the pirates on the other ships to reveal themselves with weapons in their hands. They all shouted and yelled with joy, enjoying the thought of killing the crew. They ran towards them, smiling.

Sanji placed a hand in his pocket. "They're out." He sais calmly.

Zoro sighed. "No choice."

Borodo smiled. "Yosha! Let's see it!"

As the pirates began to get closer to the gang, Luffy ran out front, placing his hat on top of Nami's head. "Hold this for me." She didn't protest. "GOMU GOMU NO... PISTOL!!" Luffy's arm stretched, nailing a line of men into the ship's side.

Meanwhile, Sanji was doing the best he could fighting in sandals. He performed back flips, twirls and spins that were too fast for any of the pirates to hit. Zoro was fighting effortlessly as well. He fought with only a bokken that came with the outfit, nailing the pirates in the jaw and stomach. Usopp just did his best trying to dodge all of the falling pirates that Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were knocking out of the way. Nami watched on the sidelines while Jenka did her best to fight off the straggling pirates coming after them, using her telekinesis to throw them back with her mind.

Akisu and Borodo stood there in awe. "Those guys are really strong!" Borodo commented.

The naked woman was leaning over the bow, amused by the sight. "Ah So they _can _fight."

"Here I come!" Boo Jack flew into the air, rolling into a ball as his spiked cloak covered his whole body. He rolled across the wooden ship, almost splitting it in half while everyone ran out of his way.

The woman, whom everyone realized was Honey Bee, winked at Boo Jack and smiled gleefully. "That's my Boo Jack"

"What is that guy?!" Sanji asked.

Zoro spat. "He might be a bit tricky."

Usopp panicked. "Yosh! Leave this to me!" He grabbed a paddle from the back of the ship and rowed as fast as he physically could. "My famous 'Escaping is Winning' master plan!" He stuttered.

"RUNNING AWAY?!" Everyone screamed at him.

"Oh my." Honey Bee sighed.

--------------------------------------------------

As the gang rowed frantically away, a tiny box fell out of Akisu's jacket pocket. "Ah!! STOP!!" He hit Usopp on the head with a plank while Borodo quickly jumped into the sea, swimming after his box.

Usopp laid on the floor, slowly coming conscious. "Wha... what happened?"

"It's safe!" Borodo shouted back at them, waving the box over his head. Akisu sighed with relief.

Suddenly, several bombs fell out of nowhere onto their boat and exploded instantly. The ship was completely destroyed leaving only bits and pieces of wooden planks floating all around. Only one plank was big enough for everyone to hang on. Zoro was holding onto Luffy so he wouldn't drown, while Sanji held onto Jenka.

Boo Jack was floating a few yards away from them with Honey Bee, now fully clothed, standing on his round back. "Now it's riddle time again! What is it we want most?"

Everyone gasped, but only Sanji showed fury. "Nami-san!!"

Boo Jack smiled. "Yes you're right! We'll be taking her along with us." Honey Bee held the unconscious Nami in her arms, fully clothed with a robe that looked a lot like what a Queen would wear from a deck of cards.

Sanji's eyes widened. "Nanda tou?!"

"She'll be our souvenir for Captain Bear King-sama."

"Souvenir?" Jenka asked, afraid of the answer she might receive.

"After we take her away, it'll be fun to see him do this and that with her." Honey Bee giggled in an innocent manner again.

Everyone replied at once. "This and that?!"

There was a long pause, until Boo Jack broke the silence by throwing another bomb at the gang. Everyone flew backwards and were pushed under the water. Luffy got out of Zoro's grasp and began to sink fast. He quickly retrieved his helpless captain and when they resurfaced, they saw Honey Bee running on Boo Jack's round body as they made their way back to the armada.

"Kuso!" Sanji grunted.


	2. Movie 2: Part 2

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

After trying to take a little vacation on a tropical island, the Going Merry Go was stolen by unknown thieves. Lacking clothes and the rest of their supplies, the Straw-Hat gang wears strange wedding clothing and encounters Borodo and Akisu, aka The Thief Brothers, who explain to them that the Trump Card Pirates have their ship in possession and soon encounter them moments later. Now Nami has been kidnaped by the Trump card Pirates and it's up to the Straw-Hat pirates and the help of the Thief Brothers to get her back... as well as their ship.

* * *

With a large plank not completely blown to bits, the gang situated themselves on it while Borodo created a small sail out of a parachute.

"Are we really going to struggle to Clockwork Island with this?" Zoro asked.

"Just keep quiet." Akisu snapped. "Borodo is a genius at manipulating the wind and waves!"

"What are you so damn proud of, kuso gaki?" Usopp mumbled.

Sanji eyed Borodo's backside. "Just so you know, Nami-san was taken because you had to go and jump in the ocean."

Usopp sighed. "After all the trouble I went through to escape from them..." He paused as he noticed Akisu winding up the box. "Is that your treasure?"

"That music box is the only thing Akisu has left of his hometown." Borodo answered for him.

"His hometown?" Jenka repeated.

When he was done, Akisu opened the box. Beautiful chimes escaped from it, filling the air with smooth tranquility.

Borodo continued. "When Akisu was an infant, I found him floating on the sea. He was listening to that lullaby. That song was the only thing that would calm Akisu down."

"So..." Luffy began. "You're not real brothers?"

"We're brothers even if we're not blood related!" Borodo shouted, as if he had been offended.

"Souda!" Akisu agreed. "I'm gonna become a cool thief like Borodo and never be hungry again!"

Usopp suddenly scooted back on the plank with wide eyes at the ocean. "A-a whirlpool!" Usopp pointed.

Borodo nodded his head. "Ah. We're approaching Clockwork Island."

In the distance, there was a small rocky island that didn't seem very special. But the large slender spiral pillar stretching towards the sky in the middle of the island made it amazing. The gang couldn't see how far the pillar went since it was hidden in the clouds. For all they knew, it could've gone on forever.

"So that's Clockwork Island." Zoro said in a low voice.

"So what should we do now?" Borodo asked, excitement filling his voice. "We want to steal the Diamond Clock, and you want to get your nakama and ship back. Either way, we're all going to Trump Castle."

"The base of those shitty pirates who took Nami-san." Sanji commented.

"And the Going Merry's there, too." Usopp added.

"And my swords." Zoro added as well.

Jenka chimed in. "And my kotachis."

"Then let's go together, to the Trump Castle!" Borodo said with deterination.

Luffy smiled, his eyes burning with a fighting passion. "Un!!"

"WAH HA!! KAKUEII KAKUEII!!!" Luffy's arms shook with joy as his eyes bulged in amazement.

Everyone stood in front of the spiral pillar's entrance. As they guessed, it seemed to have gone on for miles into the sky.

"How the hell did they set up something like this?!" Usopp asked. "It's humanly impossible!"

"They made it to defend themselves from enemy invasion." Borodo answered. "If someone tries to invade up the stairway, they'll be killed before they even reach the town above."

"Traps, huh?" Jenka asked. "So how do we climb it?"

"Can't you just fly us up there, Jenka?" Usopp suggested.

"I can't fly that high baka!! Only a little bit and even if I could, I'm not carrying you!!" She yelled at him.

"There's an elevator running through the center shaft. When they come out to terrorize the seas, the secret door will open. So until then we'll--"

He looked up at the pillar and saw Luffy and the others already starting to climb the stairway. He and Akisu shouted. "MATTE!!"

They ran after them in a furious run. "You idiots!" Borodo shouted. "Weren't you listening?! Those stairs are full of traps!!"

Sanji spat. "We'll just tackle them one at a time."

"Waiting here is too much of a pain." Zoro agreed. "We'll just go right up."

"Might as well just face them head on." Jenka suggested.

Luffy chuckled. "This will be fun!"

"You better listen to Borodo!!" Akisu warned them.

As they ran up the stairs, traps were already waiting for them. The steps disappeared, making the surface smooth with nothing to hold onto. Everyone panicked and frantically tried running up the "slide" it had become. Sanji screamed as he noticed gallons of water making it's way down the pillar. They swirled all the way back down towards the gate of the pillar, riding the water.

It was Luffy's turn to scream as he noticed bars sticking out and in their way with spikes on them. Jenka noticed them as well and stuck out her arms towards the spikes. She concentrated, catching everyone with her mind and stopping them just inches away from the wall. As they were held in place, large countless boulders rolled down towards them from the water. As everyone screamed for their lives, Sanji quickly jumped forward and smashed the boulders with his feet. He made his way slowly up the pillar, kicking the boulders in his way and jumping from wall to wall.

Zoro spat at the sight. "Guess I gotta do something!" He knelt down and grabbed a piece of loose rock from the stairway and pulled it up towards him. With success, it caused an erosion of rocks from the ground like dominos, trapping the water as is drained underneath.

"S...sugei!" Akisu shouted in awe.

As Sanji and Zoro finished their work, they continued running up the pillar. "Iguse!!" Zoro ordered the group.

More traps fell in their way, but Sanji and Zoro kept themselves in the front to destroy whatever got in their way while Jenka kept them balanced with her mind.

They finally reached the top where the small town lay as Sanji kicked open the wooden door and everyone ran out of the chaotic staircase. They all fell to the ground, exhausted.

Sanji shouted from stress. "We finally reached the town!"

Luffy's arms flew up and down rapidly, as if he was unaffected by their harsh journey to the top. "WAH HO!!! What's that?! What's that?! It's so cool! Haha!"

Jenka fell on her back and panted for air. "How the hell does he keep up that energy?"

Like the pillar, the town's buildings had a spiral look to them, but seemed small like poor houses. There were large fat windmills surrounding the town and mountains.

Usopp scanned the landscape. "What kind of town is this?"

"This is Clockwork Town." Borodo announced.

"And that must be Trump Castle." Zoro commented. At the peak of the town there was a large spiral castle that looked like crowns with spades, clovers, hearts, and diamond card symbols painted on it. But at the very top of the castle, stood the Diamond Clock.

"There's the Diamond Clock!" Akisu shouted.

"Ah!" Borodo smiled. "The most valuable clock in the world! And look at the top of the castle!"

Everyone squinted their eyes while Usopp's eyes widened through his binoculars. "It's the Going Merry!!"

"You can see it?" Luffy asked.

"A-ah! I'm sure of it! It's on the top of the castle!"

Luffy placed his hand over his eyes and tried to squint harder. "Hmm... I can't tell, it's so far..."

Jenka tried to squint enough until she could see the ship herself, but couldn't. "You must have eyes like a sniper because I can't see a thing."

Zoro stared curiously at Borodo. "Oi. It's interesting that you could tell where our ship was from down here."

"Huh?" He looked away nervously, still smiling. "Well, thanks."

"Chikuso..."

Sanji's cursing caught Zoro's attention, as he looked down at the trembling cook, holding onto his bleeding feet. "Your feet..."

"It's nothing!" Sanji snapped coldly at him. He sat up angrily and walked away from the swordsman.

Luffy threw his fist at the castle. "Yosh! Let's move!"

"Yosha!" Borodo agreed. "We'll attack Trump Castle, right?"

"We'll eat." Luffy said bluntly.

"Then change clothes." Jenka added, walking behind Luffy as the Straw-Hat pirates headed towards town.

"Na-nani...?!" Borodo glared at their backs.

-------------------------------------------------

"Oi, are you ok with this? Your nakama has been kidnaped! Aren't you going to attack?" Borodo complained to the pirates.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Akisu repeated.

The Thief Brothers waited impatiently for the gang as they changed into new, comfortable clothes in a shop.

"Since it's Nami we're talking about, she'll be fine." Usopp said while eating a piece of bread that was hanging out of his mouth. He pulled an orange long-sleeved shirt over his head. He wore grey pants and sandals to match his outfit.

Zoro sighed with happiness with his belly full from his meal and picked his teeth with a toothpick. "Ah this is much easier to move in." He smiled. He wore black boots and green and black pants that resembled his own, but had an open black and teal long-sleeve shirt with a white scarf draped over his neck.

Jenka sighed in relief, happy she had a full belly. "I'm surprised I ate so much." She finished eating a piece from her sandwich as she buckled her belt. She was wearing black and teal pants similar in style to Zoro's, with black and red boots, A black bandana, and a grey shirt with black pinwheel symbols scatted on it. It showed off her belly and hung off her shoulders with a black short tank top underneath for support. Her right arm was re wrapped in thicker bandages from her fingers up to below her elbow.

Sanji took a puff from his newly lite cigarette and blew out slowly. "Alright. Take care of the bill, ok?" He said as he and everyone else walked out the store. Sanji was wearing a turquoise and green button up shirt with the sleeves folded to his forearms. He had black and purple pants on like Zoro's, but still had sandals on his feet.

"Ah! Whuh?!" Hey, wait–!"

Borodo tried catching them until the lady working at the shop held out a bill for him. "Here you go." He glanced at the bill and payed the old woman with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oi, Luffy, what are you standing there for?" Usopp asked, catching up to him.

Luffy stood in front of a window, stuffing his face with meat and other foods. He was admiring some trinkets and gadget models from a shop.

Sanji and Zoro walked inside, glancing at all of the walls. "All wind-up crafts?" Sanji guessed.

"This island becomes more fun every moment!" Luffy smiled.

"Hn! Strangers, you know nothing of this place!" The owner sat at a table above them on an indoor balcony, glaring at the gang. "The time for calling this island 'fun' is in the distant past. There was a time when this was an island of dreams." The man was dressed in a lab coat with tall black swirly hair like an ice cream cone; same with his slender beared.

The woman sitting across form him was also dressed the same. She had sad green eyes and light tall swirly silver and purple hair. She wore glasses and a beauty mark on her chin. "We created an autonomous clock to commemorate the birth of our child." She said in a sad voice. "We were congratulated by all the people of the island."

"Suge!!" Luffy shouted. "So you two made the Diamond Clock?"

They knelt their heads and the man continued. "But... ever since the Trump Kyoudai occupied this island, we've been living through Hell every day. Now... we're only making tools for killing! If we rebel, Bear King will destroy the island. By occupying the castle that houses the central key, there's no limit to their control."

"That's cruel!" Akisu said with clenched fists.

"Seems like yet another island is controlled..." Jenka commented.

Borodo held out his fist and smiled. "Fear not, for your problems shall soon be solved! Because the Trump Kyoudai will be defeated by these guys, the greatest pirates in the world!"

Zoro turned his head slightly to glance back at the thief brother. His curious eyes narrowed...

"Oi, we haven't agreed to anything." Sanji commented.

"Ah... that's right!" Usopp agreed. "We only want to get our stuff back. Can't we just do that?"

"But didn't that just make your blood boil?" Borodo asked.

"Doesn't it make your blood boil?" Akisu repeated.

"As long as those bastards are here, nothing can help this island!"

"Nothing can save it!" Akisu repeated again.

Usopp smiled slyly. "Well well, aren't you just thinking the Diamond Clock will be easier to steal without them around?"

Borodo's eyes bulged and quickly ran over and covered Usopp's mouth. "A-ah! Hey!!" He slowly glanced back at the house keepers to see if they heard.

The woman nodded. "I see. We won't mind. We'd be grateful if you were to take it away." She looked out the window from her seat. "Whenever I look at it... it only reminds me of a painful past. However... it's quite impossible to steal. Those who have tried before have all perished."

Akisu took a step forward. "It's not impossible! There's nothing Borodo can't steal!"

"A-ah!" Borodo agreed.

The woman stood up. "You just don't understand just how terrible the Trump Kyoudai are. If you don't want to die, please leave this island at once!"

"We can't do that." Jenka smiled.

Zoro nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "Un. We've got some business with them."

"Death creates no future for you!" The woman begged.

"If you don't risk your life, your can't create a future." Everyone turned to look at Luffy with a serious expression on his face. Zoro, Jenka, and Sanji just smiled at their great captain. Luffy gave the woman an assured smile. "Right?" He opened the door and quickly rushed towards the castle. "Let's go!"

Zoro followed behind him. "UN!"

Then Sanji close behind. "Please wait for me, Nami-san."

Akisu ran out as well but tripped in the process. Usopp bent over to help pick him up. "What are you doing now?"

"Wait for me!" Jenka shouted after them.

Borodo picked up the trail. "Akisu, let's go!"

The boy nodded his head. "Right!"

The woman and man ran after them. "A-anata wa–!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Yahooo!!!"

Borodo and the pirates took flight in a hot air balloon Borodo had made for them. As he guided the balloon, everyone else was cramped in the small basket. Luffy and Jenka were amazed by the sights while Sanji lite himself a cigarette and Zoro sat in the basket sleeping.

"Sugei! We've got a bird's eye view of the whole place!" Usopp exclaimed, enjoying the view as well.

"Don't get too carried away." Borodo warned. "There's a field of land mines down there."

Luffy leaned over the basket a little more, eyeing the buildings. "Are? Those windmills..." He took something out of his back pocket and held it in front of him. It was the windmill toy he had found back at the beach before the Going Merry was stolen. "They look just like this thing."

"Maybe it floated away from this island." Jenka guessed.

Luffy tried twisting the knob on the back. "Are? It's not working."

Akisu held out his hand. "Let me look at it." In a flash, Akisu in screwed the bottom and took of the windmills roof. Using 3 screwdrivers at once, he quickly began to twists nuts and bolts.

Usopp watched him in awe. "You're pretty slick!" He complimented.

Borodo smiled. "Akisu is something else. Even though he's never practiced, he can fix all kinds of machines."

"Yosh, it's fixed now." Akisu screwed the roof back on the windmill and twisted the knob. Sure enough, the wheel was spinning and he handed it back to Luffy.

He cried with joy. "It's working! You're great! Thank you!"

"Aree? You're still alive?"

They're laughter was cut short when the gang heard a familiar innocent voice. They turned around and saw Honey Bee pouring herself out of a water faucet and forming back into her solid shape.

Sanji spilled over the side of the basket with hearts in his eyes. "OOH!! It's that sexy lady! What should I do first?"

Usopp held onto him in case he fell over. "Oi! Get a grip already!"

Jenka shook her head frantically. "Great!" She sighed loudly. "It's_her_! And of course, she's naked again!"

Zoro was awake now and well aware of the situation. "She's no normal human!"

"She has the powers of the Devil's Fruit!" Borodo explained.

"Pin pon! You're right!" Boo Jack said, entering the stage while throwing Honey Bee her clothes.

She was dressed in a flash as soon as she received them. "The Toro Toro Fruit to be exact My body can be of any liquid I desire" She turned her attention to the fat man and smiled innocently. "Boo Jack, reward them"

Sanji didn't get the hint. "Waaaaaaai!! Reward me!!" But as soon as he saw Boo Jack flying towards them, he snapped out of his loving trance. "Like hell!" Boo Jack smiled and threw a bomb up at them. Sanji jumped out of the basket and twirled in mid air, ready to kick the bomb. "Take this!"

But at the very last second, he saw the bomb sprouted spikes and was unable to dodge and kicked the spikes instead.

Luffy's eyes widened. "Sanji!!"

Jenka looked up and glared at the emembers of the Trump Card. "Anata!!"

"It went straight through his foot!" Zoro pointed out.

Sure enough, Sanji's bare feet were caught on the spiked ball with blood dripping from them. Sanji cringed in pain. His cigarette fell out of his mouth and his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. As he began to fall, Borodo caught Sanji's bloody foot just in time.

But Honey Bee jumped right in front of him. "You saved him" Her eyes suddenly turned demonic and aimed her palms towards him. "HOW NAUGHTY!!"

A liquid geyser blew the basket away, causing Borodo to drop the unconscious cook.

"Catch him Jenka!" Luffy shouted.

"I can't!" She replied. "I can't see him with all this liquid! Kuso!!"

She spread apart her arms quickly, creating an invisible barrier around them and forcing the water to spill off to the sides. But by the time she did all of this, Sanji was already inches from the ground. He landed on his head and as he rolled, blood gushed from his mouth and as soon as his entire body hit the ground, a land mine went off, losing him in the smoke.

"SANJI!!" Luffy screamed after him as the basket flew further and further away from him.


	3. Movie 2: Part 3

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

The rest of the Straw-Hat pirates and the Thief Brothers travel to Clockswork Island hoping to rescue Nami and find their ship. They learn from some locals that the island is being controlled by the Trump Kyoudai. Finally with some food in their stomachs and new comfortable clothes, the crew journeys towards Trump castle in a hot air balloon to help. But in the process, Sanji was beaten by Honey-Bee and Boo Jack and lost in the land-mine filled hills as the hot air balloon was blown away.

* * *

Luffy and the others were back on the ground with pieces of the basket spread all around them. Luffy was dusting himself off while the others stood prepared for action.

"Kuso!!" Jenka shouted, punching her fist into the ground, creating a small hole. "I'm still not advanced enough to concentrate on two things at once! Chikuso!!"

"How did it end up this way?!" Usopp asked out of frustration. "It wouldn't have happened if I had my pachinko balls and slingshot!"

"Don't make excuses!" Akisu yelled at him. "You just aren't brave enough."

He glared at the boy. "Nani?!"

He folded his arms and smiled. "If it were Borodo, he'd try to save me even if his hands and feet are chopped off."

Everyone then noticed Borodo's hands. His right one was wrapped in a glove, but the left glove fell off when he dropped Sanji, exposing his metal hand.

Jenka's eyes widened. "Your hand...!"

Usopp looked at Akisu. "For... you?"

"That's right! Borodo is amazing! He risks his life to protect me. He's a great man!"

Usopp became upset. "Oi, what are you bragging about if you always need him to save you?"

Akisu held his tongue and shied his face away. "Well... I'm just a kid. I'm not strong enough..."

Usopp stood up, his fists clenched at his sides. "Man or child, strength or none, it doesn't mean a thing once you're out at sea!!"

Borodo placed his hand on Usopp's shoulder. "Oi, that's enough! What do you know about Akisu?"

He shook his hand away. "I don't care!! I just hate those who always think that it's natural for others to save them!"

Akisu fought back. "It's not like I want to be!"

"What was that?!"

"Well, let's get going." Luffy interrupted them, stretching his arms out wide. "Hey kid, if you're afraid of dying, go home."

"Nani?!"

"Because I'm not going to save a weak little crybaby."

"Who's going back?! I'm–!"

Luffy smiled. "Souka. Then don't hold back." Akisu stared at him for a moment. Then Luffy stretched out his arms. "GOMU GOMU NO... PISTOL!" He punched the front gate to pieces and ran forward. "Here I go!" But before he was fully through the gate, he noticed hundreds of Trump pirate members already guarding it. "Waaaah!! They're after me!!"

As he ran away from the running men, Zoro ran after him. "You think you can do this alone?!" Usopp and the others ran behind him.

"O-oi, Zoro, what do we do now?" Luffy asked, dodging punches and swords being swung at him.

Zoro flashed an evil grin. "Leave it to me!" He grabbed a handful of the pirate's shirt collars and flung them into the air. As they all landed hard on the ground, Zoro gladly picked up a jagged sword from one of the pirates.

More pirates ran after them, but were soon flown back every time Luffy stretched and hit them with his multiple punches. With a sword now in his hand, Zoro began slashing the pirates at lightning speed while Borodo and Jenka punched some of them out of their way as they, Akisu, and Usopp ran towards the front door.

Usopp stopped short, plugging his nose. "Ewwww!! This reeks! What is it?"

Everyone else noticed the smell and plugged their noses while members of the Trump pirates already placed plugs on their noses. A man wearing goggles and a bean-shaped armor appeared over them, smiling.

"Welcome to Trump Castle!" He announced. "Your nakama have been waiting for quite some time-gas."

Jenka's face twisted in disgust. "Nani?"

They all looked up and found Sanji pinned to a purple crystal cross on top of the castle. "Sanji!" Luffy gasped.

Jenka began to feel nervous. "A crucifix...?!"

The stinky little man continued. "But Bear King-sama seems to be in a good mood-gas. Now, who shall be next to be captured-gas?" As he finished his sentence, a spray of yellow smoke come out of the bottom of his bean-shaped armor; flooding the area with it's stench. Everyone coughed and plugged their noses.

"Eh?! Gross!!" Luffy asked.

"What the hell is this smell?!" Zoro gaged.

"It's the Gas Gas Devil's Fruit." The man recognized as Skunk One explained. "If it gets in your system, you'll soon be paralyzed and totally helpless-gas! I'm full, FULL of gas-gas!!" His armor inflated, filling with the disgusting gas.

"That's just gross!!" Jenka gagged. "Who would ever want a power as disgusting as that?!"

"Oi! He's not joking!" Zoro tried to say in between coughs. "If he lets out that much..!" He took a step forward, but froze in his tracks as the gas began to take effect. He coughed and winced in annoyance. "Luffy!"

Their captain was sitting on the ground like he was tired. "Ah... It's no use. I don't feel like doing anything...

"OI!!"

Usopp was sweating on the sidelines with Akisu at his side. They were able to successfully escape the gas, but waited helplessly as their friends were suffering. "Akisu, you said I didn't have any courage before, right? Then you better watch me carefully now, kuso gaki!! And see how great I, Usopp-sama, can be!" He ran towards a pole where he began to climb up to Skunk One, carefully avoiding the gas.

"Usopp!!" Akisu yelled for him.

Usopp moved fast and was grabbing a hold of Skunk One before they knew it. He held onto his legs with his face covering the hole where the gas extracted from.

Skunk One wiggled and tried shaking him off. "O-oi! Let go!"

Usopp shivered, even though he had already made up his mind to act brave. "N-n-n-n-no way am I letting go!"

"He... he's insane...!" Borodo commented, trying to sit up from the gas' paralysis.

Jenka ran out in front, ready to grab him. "Usopp!"

"Forget about me! I'll take care of him!" Usopp yelled down to his friends. "Don't worry, just hurry and go!!"

Akisu's eyes saddened. "Usopp..."

Skunk One released his gas and like a rocket they flew into the air. Usopp still hung on for dear life, but Skunk One was smiling. "Have you realized it yet?"

Usopp refused to give up now. He covered the hole with his mouth and the gas entered his system, causing Skunk One to slowly lose flight control.

"Kuso!" Jenka hissed.

"Let's go, Akisu!!" Borodo ordered.

The little boy shivered. "D-demo...!"

"Don't waste his courage! Move it, Akisu!" He ran after Luffy and the others who had already headed towards the front door. Akisu stood there for a moment, unable to figure out if he should stay or leave Usopp behind. He clenched his fists and chased after the others.

-------------------------------------------------

The ran up the stairs with haste. Zoro was in the front with his sword slicing anyone in his path. As soon as they were 3/4 of the way to the top, they ran across a bridge that looked like a long rib cage.

"Oi! Up there!" Luffy pointed from the bridge.

Akisu's eyes widened. "Usopp!"

Usopp was a few feet away from Sanj and was also chained in a crucified manner. They picked up the pace, racing up more stairs and obstacles. They turned a corner and entered a hallways with a large spinning screw in the middle that was protected by glass.

"What is this?" Jenka asked, gently touching the glass.

"It's the island's main key." Borodo explained. "It supports the whole island from this castle."

Zoro didn't care. "Oi, iguso!" He ran in one direction, not waiting for anyone to reply.

"YAAAA!!" Akisu was knocked in the head by some pirates who snuck up behind them. Everyone stopped and found Akisu unconscious on the stone floor.

"Akisu!" Borodo charged the men, punching them hard in the face and knocking them out. He turn around and faced the boy. "Akisu!"

_SHING!!_

Gates fell from the roof and soon all of the doors and exists were barred off. The castle shook with pillars that looked like screws twirling along the border of the room. They quickly looked up and saw the roof falling down on them fast. Zoro, Jenka, and Luffy grabbed it just in time while Borodo picked up the boy.

"Akisu!"

He opened his eyes halfway and smiled. "I had to rely on you again, Borodo..."

"Akisu... Don't worry about those stupid things. We're brothers!"

"Why is this so heavy?!" Luffy gasped.

"It's a trap! We won't last long!" Zoro cringed.

"Great!" Jenka tried to help the others lift the stone roof up, using every ounce of strength she could sum up. "It's too heavy to lift with my mind or strength!"

The weight was unbearable. They held it up with all of their strength, though it was slowly being drained. If they didn't figure something out soon, the roof was going to crush them.

"Borodo! Help us!" Zoro ordered. He ignored the swordsman and picked up the limp boy in his arms gently. Zoro glared at him in confusion. "Eh?!"

Borodo gave them an evil grin and closed his eyes. "Well, you guys sure are in a predicament. What a disappointment. Looks like even with all of you together, you can't beat the Trump Kyoudai." He casually walked passed the helpless pirates, carrying Akisu in his arms still.

Luffy glanced back at him. "Nani?"

"I even stole your ship and brought you here."

Jenka's angry eyes widened. "You!! You're the one who took our ship?!"

Zoro's eyes flared. "Souka..! I _knew_you were fishy all along! So it was you! You deceived us so you could steal the Diamond Clock!!"

Borodo climbed off the rising and falling platforms and onto a case of stairs where they were safe from harm. He laid Akisu down on a step as he spoke. "I never wanted that from the beginning."

"Nani?!"

"What I wanted was for you guys to defeat the Trump Kyoudai. To free this island. That was all."

"Nande da?!" Luffy asked.

Borodo glanced down at Akisu with sad eyes. "For him... I wanted to see him return to his family living on this island."

Jenka's eyes narrowed. "So, this island was Akisu's..."

"It's his hometown." Borodo finished for her. "I'm sure of it. Sorry to have dragged you into this. I've got a favor to ask. If something happens to me, please take care of Akisu."

Zoro glared at him again. "Nani?!"

"As things are, looks like it's up to me to fight them."

"Bakerou! You know you can't win! Come help us!!"

"How the hell can we even watch over him when we're in trouble ourselves?!" Jenka argued.

"Leave it already. If I risk my life, maybe I can create a future... Right?" He smiled at Akisu one last time, then ran up the stairs after the Trump Kyoudai.

"Borodo!!" Zoro yelled after him. "That fool... does he want to die?! Oi, Jenka! Can't you do something about this ceiling?"

"I told you I can't!" She argued with him. "The weight's too heavy and I can't get a clear concentration! What about you, Luffy? Do something!"

"There'll be none of that." A mysterious voice answered for him.

A hidden gate opened in front of the struggling men and out came a man dressed as a joker with a painted face and a scar running across it.

Jenka blinked. "It's that one guy... Pine Joker I think.

"THAT'S_PIN_-JOKER!!" The man shouted.

Zoro's eyes widened. "Are _you_doing this?!"

"Roronoa Zoro. It has been quite a while." The man spoke, ignoring Zoro's question. He stroked his scar with his fingers. "You gave me this scar right here on my face..." He drew his sword and pointed it at Zoro. "I shall never forgive you of that!!"

Zoro began to sweat. "Teemee wa..." There was a slight pause. "Dare da?"

The man fell over. "NANI?! Don't you remember?!"

He shook his head. "Not a bit. I don't etch weaklings in my memory."

Jenka nodded. "That's for sure." Luffy laughed at her comment.

The man's eye twitched with anger. "Then I'll make you feel it._The' technique' your mouth brings upon you_!"

"Um... don't you mean 'catastrophe'?" Zoro correct the man's bad haiku.

His brow twitched. "Silence! Hissatsu!" He spread open his arms, releasing millions of feathered needles. "HARI HARI KEN!"

Jenka 's voice was caught in the back of her throat as she tried to scream. Her fear of needles were taking over her entire body, causing her to shut her eyes tight and expect the worst to come.

"WAAAAAH!! Luffy felt like he was holding up the ceilings entire weight. He glance back and to see that Zoro nowhere to be found. "Oi, Zoro! Why did you do that–?!" He looked back in front of him and found the swordsman kneeling before the strange man with his arms spread out and his body covered with the feathered needles. "Z...Zoro! Omae...!"

Jenka's eyes went wide. "Zoro!!"

Zoro shook, lifting his head slowly to see the man. "Abu...ne na." He huffed. "They all got me..."

"BAKA!! Why did you do that?!"

He huffed. "Aren't you the one... afraid of these things the most?"

"Zoro... anata...!"

He flashed the man a clever grin, as if he was unafraid of his situation. Pin-Joker blinked for a moment then smiled at his victory.

"Wari na, Luffy." Zoro apologized innocently. "Can you hold on a bit longer? I'll clean up here." He tried rising to his feet, drawing out the sword he had taken from the pirates back at the entrance.

The man laughed. "Don't try to hide it with that cool face! I put some of the poison from Skunk One's gas into those needles. Soon, your body will be unable to move."

Zoro clenched his teeth, using all his strength to charge at the man. "Kuso!!"

The man smiled and pulled on a piece of rope hidden beside him. A gate quickly fell in front of him, causing Zoro to smash head first on into it. "Haha! There!" He flung his sword at Zoro, successfully stabbing him in the chest.

"UWAAAA!!" Zoro slammed onto his back on the stone ground. Blood gushed from his chest and he didn't move.

"Zoro!!" Jenka shouted. She felt useless just standing there and not helping him, but thoughts of leaving Luffy and being crushed by the weight of the roof filled her mind.

"_While you were crying, a 'bridge' came to you_!" The man laughed.

Zoro opened one eye, cringing in pain. "A... A 'bee'." Even in a critical state, Zoro still corrected the man from his badly worded haikus.

With that said, his head fell sideways and lied there unconscious. Pin-Joker raised the gate and picked up the limp swordsman and threw him over his shoulder. He stepped backwards onto a hidden elevator and it rose towards the top, leaving Luffy and Jenka suffering below.

Jenka took a step forward. "Come back here you bastard!!"

Luffy trembled as the weight piled up on him, forcing him to squat lower to the ground. "O-Oi! Jenka! Hold on!"

She noticed when she stepped forward more weight piled on top of them. She carefully went back into her original position and tried to lift the roof again. "How are we going to get out of this Luffy?!" She shouted, trying to keep herself steady.

Akisu slowly awakened and finally sat up. He turned and found only Luffy, Jenka, and himself in the room. "Luffy, what are you doing? Where's Borodo?"

"He... went to face... the Trump Kyoudai...!" He replied, trying to lift the weight.

"What did you say?! BORODO!!" He turned and ran up the stair way, leaving Luffy and Jenka alone once again.

"O-o-oi!! What about me?! Don't leave me like this!!"

"Get back here, you stupid kid!!" Jenka yelled after him as well. "We're in danger as well!!" It was too late, Akisu was already long out of sight and out of hearing range. "KUSO!! How the hell are we going to save the others when we're helpless down here?!" She looked over at Luffy, who had his teeth clenched as he tried to concentrate on the weight of the roof. For some reason she was feeling angry at him. "Luffy! Are you even listening to me?! How are we going to get the hell out of here?!"

"Are Aren't we wordy."

The pirates looked over and found Honey Bee in the same spot Pin-Joker was standing.

Jenka clenched her teeth. "You?! I'm surprised you didn't show up naked this time!"

She leaned over the platform with a disappointed look on her face. "Naa Gomen ne, little girl. I didn't mean to make you feel envious those other times."

Jenka raised an eyebrow. "Envious?! Of what?!"

The woman giggled and spread out her arms delicately. "Why, of my beautiful body of course."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're so full of yourself!"

"Hmm. Is that so?" She squeezed through the bars with her liquid ability and slithered over to Jenka until their noses were just inches away from each other. "We'll see how envious you'll feel after I make a man out of that swordsman of yours."

Her eyes widened angrily. "He's not my man, baka onna!"

She giggled "Awww, you're jealous. That's so sweet. But anger is no way to fight. My dear." She stroked her cheek with a finger. "A woman shouldn't use such foul words and act like such a beast. It'll ruin your beautiful skin."

Jenka tried snapping a hold of her finger and bite it off, but failed. Luffy gritted his teeth and his eyes flared. "Don't touch her!!"

She looked over at the boy as if she was noticing his presence for the first time. "Ara I'm surprised you are still alive. Both of you, really. Bear King-sama will be most displeased, however..." She lowered her frightful gaze at the blue-eyed pirate and sneered. "Perhaps Bear King-sama will enjoy another play thing."

"Try me!!" Jenka tried kicking her away, but the woman easily dodged and pushed her from behind. Jenka fell to the floor, leaving Luffy with all of the roof's weight.

"Aahdadada!! Jenka! Why'd you let go?" Luffy asked her.

She sat up, waiting for Honey Bee's next attack. "Sorry, she wants a piece of me."

She supported herself with her left arm and swung her foot around. Honey Bee turned into liquid on contact and splashed all around Jenka. She tried swatting the liquid away, knowing already it was idiotic. She quickly rolled out of the way and sat up on one knee. When she turned around to see what was going to happen next, she saw only a pool of the liquid sitting quietly where she was before. Lacy blinked, not sure if she should move towards it.

"Heh heh heh heh..."

Jenka swung around, startled by Honey Bee's giggles. "Come on out and fight me! Stop with the games!"

"Oh You don't want to play?"

Luffy's eyes went wide. "Jenka! Behind you!"

She gasped as she slowly turned around and saw Honey Bee's face liquified and attached onto her back. She swatted her fists at the face, trying to shake it off of her. Honey Bee laughed before she slide off and back towards the pool. The liquid then formed into hundreds of little spikes as it shot out at Jenka. She managed to stop most of the spikes as she fell over and dodged the attack, but one of the unyielding spikes pierced through her right calve. She cried out in pain and she clenched her bloody leg. When she looked around, she realized Honey Bee had her trapped as the spikes attached themselves to the roof, floor, and walls.

Honey Bee laughed again. "And to think, you acted so tough just a moment ago."

With that said, the water surrounded Lacy and engulfed her in a liquid box. Jenka sat at the bottom, holding her breath.

"Jenka!!" Luffy tried pushing up the roof with all his might so that he could help his nakama, but ended in failure. "Hold on!!"

After a few moments of trying to break free from the watery sphere and lack of air, Jenka's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body grew limp.

"Thank you so much for your nakama" Honey Bee giggled as she took the limp blonde over her shoulder, releasing her from her watery cage. She then shot herself into the tunnel where Pin-Joker went up in and made a liquid rocket towards the top where she disappeared from sight.

Luffy's eyes flared and his muscles bulged as he kept trying to lift up the roof. "Give me back... my nakama!!!!"


	4. Movie 2: Part 4 end

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

They group continues to chase after the Trump Kyoudai learning that Sanji was chained to a crucifix manner on top of the castle. Soon after, they encounter another member of the Trump Kyoudai who ate the Gas Gas Fruit, Usopp was taken as well in his act of bravery. Later as they travel up the castle, Zoro and Jenka were taken as well by Honey-Bee and Pin-Joker, leaving Luffy trapped under the massive weight of a stone roof. Meanwhile Borodo chases after the Trump Kyoudai and Akisu following close behind.

* * *

"Execute this woman along with the rest!!"

Jenka opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and shook her head, trying to concentrate as her eyes adjusted to her bright new surroundings. She glanced over in the direction she heard the voice from before and found Nami lying unconscious on the floor with a red cheek.

"Nami!"

"Ah! Jenka! You're finally awake!"

She turned around and found Usopp hanging on the same cross she saw from the bridge earlier. "Usopp! What's going on–"

She stopped herself short as she while scanning the 2 other crosses next to him. She found Sanji still unconscious and barefooted to Usopp's right with his feet stained in blood. Her eyes widened as she stared at the cross on Usopp's left. Zoro was hanging there as stiff as can be from the poison that now circulated through his entire body. It was suppose to be her limp and poisoned body hanging there, not Zoro's. She felt weak for having a fear of something as little as needles.

"Minna!" She tried standing up, but her right leg pulsed in pain and she easily fell back down. "Kuso!!"

"Nani?" An innocent voice cooed. "You're awake already?"

She twirled around and saw Honey Bee smiling at her with her hands on her hips. "Let them go!"

She clicked her tongue and shook her finger. "Uh-uh. That'll spoil the fun, little girl."

Boo Jack dragged the moaning Nami over to Jenka's side and snickered. "Here. She's no longer needed for Bear King-sama."

Jenka dragged her body over to Nami, who was slowly coming back into consciousness. "Nami, daijoubu ka?"

Her eyes opened and closed for a moment, then she finally spoke in a tired voice. "Where's... Luffy?"

Jenka knelt her head. "He's... 'occupied' at the moment. I don't think he'll be coming anytime soon for us."

Nami began to cry. "That loser! He better! I can't die like this!"

Sanji opened his eyes, glancing down at the girls. His eyes instantly flared and he tried to free himself. "Nami-san! Jenka-chan! Are you ok?! That bastard didn't hurt you did he?!"

Nami looked up at him and smiled with relief. "Sanji-kun!"

Zoro moaned, opening his eyes soon after the cook. "Nnnn-nnn... What's... going on...?"

Jenka looked up at him and gave him a huge smile, thankful he was ok. "Zoro!"

His eyes bulged as he noticed Jenka lying on the floor below him. "Naa?! Jenka! What happened to you?!" He was confused since he just saved her and Luffy earlier.

The castle suddenly shook with loud grinding metal noises. Jenka glanced over her shoulder and saw a large cannon aimed at them with a large hairy man pulling a lever on top of it. "Who's that?"

Nami's eyes narrowed. "That's Bear King. The leader of the Trump Kyoudai."

"Bear King?" She repeated.

Smoke began to pour out of the cannon's vents. It filled the room with a gaseous odor, but not like Skunk One's stinky odor. Bear King chuckled as did everyone else of the Trump Kyoudai. Smoke soon poured out of the cannon's mouth, ready to fire at any moment. The crew stared at the cannon angrily, unable to move, unable to escape, unable to stop it...

Just then, an large elevator rose from the floor in front of the crew, practically shielding them from the cannon's fire.

"What? You?!" Bear King asked.

"Heh heh ha! Sorry. I went ahead and stole all of your dynamite." The voice spoke from behind the elevator's back.

"Eh? That voice!" Jenka gasped, recognizing the voice.

"Borodo?" Sanji guessed.

Zoro clenched his teeth. "He really does want to die!" He spat.

"This is how I work." Borodo continued. "You'll all die with me!!"

Bear King laughed, hopping off his cannon. "Heh! Are you an idiot?"

"Nani?!"

"You can't use something like that here. Look here carefully, do you want to destroy the island's key?"

Borodo stuttered. "The... i-island's key...?!"

"Do it if you dare." Bear King provoked. "The whole island will be destroyed. You know that, right, boy? HEEEYAAAAH!!"

_SMASH!!_

The crew saw a welt quickly formed in the back of the elevator. The girls gasped, hoping it wasn't Borodo that created it. They heard him scream as slamming noises filled the air from Borodo's thrown body. Several more welts were created in the back of the elevator. Finally the painful cries ceased and Pin Joker's voice took over.

"_Like 'dried bits of fish' flying into the flame_."

Borodo let out a weak chuckle. "Heh, it's 'summer bugs'." He corrected the haiku.

"Omae...!"

_SWAT!!_

"Borodo... don't you lay a finger on Borodo!"

Borodo sounded gruff. "Akisu!"

Usopp's eyes widened. "Akisu?!"

"What's the brat doing here?!" Jenka asked.

Pin Joker was pissed. "Kono... kimi wa!!"

_SMACK!_

They could hear the sound of Akisu's little body being thrown across the floor. The castle shook again, filling the air with a vengeful cry. From what the crew could see, they saw more elevators piling up one after another from the other side. Soon too many were stacking and they fell over, shattering the glass dome. They fell through the windows and over the side of the castle, falling to the very bottom.

Bear King was confused. "Wha-what the?!"

"I'm finally here!" A voice huffed with glee.

"LUFFYYYYYY!!!" Usopp shouted with overjoy.

"Took you long enough, baka." Sanji sighed.

Nami smiled from ear to ear. "Luffy!!!"

Zoro smiled. "Slow ass."

Jenka laughed. "Well it's about damn time!"

"So you're Mugiwara Luffy?" Bear King asked in a pissed tone.

Luffy ignored him and glanced back and forth from side to side. "Are? Where's everyone? Ooooh! I found something cool!" He bent down and picked up a lite piece of dynamite and a lighter in his other hand.

Borodo and Akisu's eyes bulged and they screamed in terror. So did Bear King. "What the–!!"

"BAKA!!" Borodo screamed.

"LET IT GO!!" Akisu screamed at Luffy as well.

He just looked over at them with a confused expression. "Nani? Should I get rid of it?"

"LET GO!! BAKA!!"

"Ok." He threw the piece of dynamite over by the elevator blocking the crew's view.

Borodo and Akisu screamed again, finding the rest of the dynamite lying inside of the elevator.

_BOOOOOOM!!_

The elevator blew to pieces, covering the wounded crew in heavy black smoke. The Trump Kyoudai's jaws dropped and their eyes went blank with shock.

Luffy turned back around and smiled. "Na na, now where's my nakama?"

"YOU JUST BLEW THEM UP!!" Akisu and Borodo screamed at him together.

Luffy's eyes bulged. "NANIIIII?!?!"

"Luffy...! You're always doing things without thinking!!" Usopp emerged from the smoke, along with Sanji and Zoro showing that they've broke free from their crosses.

"Forget it." Sanji said, placing a hand in his pocket. "He got us out, didn't he?"

Zoro flexed and winded up his arm, stretching it out from being still so long. "Yeah, seems that way."

Luffy had his hands behind his head and gave them an innocent pouty lip face look. "What? You all came out fine."

"YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED?!" Usopp screamed at him.

"Are you ok to move?" Jenka asked Zoro, still feeling guilty for earlier.

He knelt next to her and examined her leg. "Oi, your leg is..."

She stood up and balanced herself so she wouldn't worsen the pain in her leg. "Forget it. It's nothing more than a scratch."

In a flash, the Trump Kyoudai attacked the freed pirates. Skunk One flew after the screaming Usopp, who was climbing up a wall to get away from him and running along the roof.

"Usopp!" Zoro yelled after him, but he was soon distracted when Pin-Joker drew his sword and fenced towards him. He jumped backwards and dodged his attack and ran away to form a plan with Pin-Joker on his tail.

Sanji untied Nami's arms and threw the rope to one side. As soon as he was done, Boo Jack rushed towards Nami, but Sanji quickly blocked her from his attack. He glared at the fat man. "I won't let you touch Nami-san... And I'll kick the shit out of your riddling ass!"

"You're going to kick me?" Boo Jack threw back his head and laughed. "What can you possibly do with feet as badly injured as that?" He pointed at Sanji's bloody sore feet.

"Teemee– ah!!" A shoe slammed into Sanji's face before he could finish his sentence. "What the hell are you–?!" He grabbed the shoe before it fell and blinked at it for a moment. He looked up in the direction it fell from and found Usopp leaning over the Going Merry. "Usopp!"

He shivered, turning around fast to see Skunk One flying closer to him. He lifted up his slingshot and aimed. "Surprising Egg Shot!"

He fired a rotting egg into Skunk One's eyes. The man fell onto the ship in pain, squirming as he held his face. "EEEYAAA!! It reeks! A rotten egg-gas!" He rolled back and forth on the ground, slamming his head every once in a while. "I can't stand smelly things-gas!!"

Usopp sweat dropped. "You're one to talk..."

He jumped to his feet, recovered. "You bastard!"

Usopp screamed again as the chase continued. "H-h-h-h-here!! Catch these!" He quickly dodged Skunk One's lunge and threw all three of Zoro's swords as well as one of Jenka's kotachis over the side of the Going Merry.

"Ah!" Jenka stumbled back, holding out her arms for the falling katanas. She successfully caught them in her arms without having to use her ability.

Zoro smiled. "Arigatou!" He ran towards her, one arm extending for his swords. Pin-Joker chased after him, fencing only inches away from the green-haired man. Jenka gasped, her one and only warning for Zoro and letting him know of the danger close behind him. In a matter of seconds, swords flew in the air and sparks fell all around.

Jenka opened her eyes slowly, and saw Zoro blocking Pin-Joker's jab with nitouryu. She smiled. "Close call, baka."

Zoro closed an eye and panted, still trying to recover from the poisoned needles. "Heh! Attacking from behind? Bad form." Pin-Joker's eye twitched.

Luffy smiled, proud to see his friends fighting successfully. Sanji fought suave, cool, and hard against Boo Jack, knocking him out bloody and cold through the floor below them with all his fury. Borodo and Akisu watched Luffy fight against Bear King, who had eaten the Kachi Kachi Fruit, or Rock Fruit.

--------------------------------------------------

Zoro and Pin-Joker stared each other down for a moment, waiting for one another to make the first move. Zoro grabbed his shirt sleeves and ripped them off for better fighting movement. He took off the scarf around his neck and tied it around his waist, turning his outfit into a short gi. When he was done, he tied his bandana on his head.

"Roronoa Zoro. I admire you." Complimented Pin-Joker. "You can still stand after taking my poison needles. But merely standing takes up all of your energy!" He smiled with confidence.

"Doesn't matter." Zoro huffed, placing one of his swords in his mouth and picking up the other two. "I'll tell you up front. I won't ever lose to anyone." He stumbled a bit as he tried to straighten his back. "Because losing is absolutely unacceptable!!"

Lacy blinked. She was curious as to why he was always saying that death was not an option. What was his goal? Who was he waiting to fight against? All she knew of this was that he was training for someone. She eyed his movements, absorbing the actions Zoro made even though he was weak and poisoned.

They began to fight. Zoro's arms felt heavy rom the poison spreading faster in his body. He would hit Pin-Joker's sword every so often, but he mostly dodged physically. Jenka knew he was being weakened by the poison, but she was confused about Zoro's santouryu losing against Pin Joker's mediaeval fencing art.

Zoro was cornered. He felt the edge of the castle with his feet and carefully dodged Pin-Joker's attacks without losing balance.

The joker smiled, proud of his efforts. "Looks like you're in a great deal of pain. _It's just 'shrimp' coming out of you_."

Zoro sneered. "Hn! It's 'rust'!" He corrected him.

A nerve popped in Pin Joker's forehead. "KISAMA!! Hari hari ken!!"

Jenka gasped. "Zoro!"

More feathered needles sprung from Pin-Joker's arms, casting themselves towards the tiring swordsman. Zoro twirled as fast as he could, creating a hurricane with his swords and sending the needles back at their master. Jenka sighed in relief, thankful he didn't have to endure those needles a second time.

"Ki...sama...!!" Pin-Joker shook, trying to stand on one knee with the poison slowly working its way into his veins. "You should've been paralyze by now! H-how...?!"

"Unfortunately for you, I can't fall here." Zoro said in a serious angry voice. "Because at the end of a distant road there's a man waiting for me. Dying before I face him is out of the question!!!" He lunged at the wounded man, but he quickly redrew his sword, waiting for Zoro's next attack. Their bodies and swords clashed, becoming swinging blurs in the light.

"Oni... GIRI!!!" Zoro landed past Pin-Joker, as he did the same with Zoro.

A long dramatic pause passed as Jenka watched to see who would fall. As she guessed, Pin-Joker lost. He fell backwards on the stone floor, blood gashing from his large wound across his belly. Zoro panted on one knee, re-gathering his strength.

Honey Bee's eyes widened in fear as she finished watching the spectacle. "YAAH! YABAI!"

She quickly threw off her clothes and transformed into liquid and shot herself into a pipe as an escape route. Jenka smiled as she held the end of the torn pipe with a jar sealing the end. Honey Bee's body poured into the jar unknowingly. She screamed as Jenka placed a lid on top.

"Hee hee! Hope you had fun, bitch!"

"UUWAAA! Let me out! Let me out!! No!!"

Nami sneered and grabbed some tape out of nowhere, took the jar from Jenka's hands, and sealed the jar tight.

She laughed and held the jumping jar under her arms. "Dame yo"

The castle jumped, shaking everything inside.

"This seems to happen a lot here..." Jenka half joked.

_BOOM! CLASH!! SHING!!_

Glass and stone were being shattered and turned to rubble all around them. The crew watched of whatever was left of Luffy and Bear King's battle. They noticed he had a red glowing arm in the form of a rock. A hint of power from the Kachi Kachi fruit.

_BOOM!!_

Another explosion as Luffy's fury forced Bear King to crash into the cannon then the organ behind it; causing the castle to shake once again and causing the stolen ships from above to fall back into the river and then the ocean. The Going Merry was the only one caught by a piece of rubble that saved it from going over the edge with Usopp riding along inside.

Nami turned around and found Borodo chasing after Akisu, who was falling out of the window.

"Akisu!!!"

"Does... this make me a real man of the sea?" The injured boy smiled, as he fell from the castle.

"AKISU!!"

Borodo reached out to him, trying to catch him in time. But it was too late. Akisu fell lifelessly to the bottom. He jumped out of the window as well, grabbing Akisu and pulled a little string that revealed a parachute that helped him land safely to the town below.

Bear King revealed himself from behind the falling water where the ships were being held. "Why you little...! Grabbing me like that!!"

Luffy gasped, as he saw the large man place the cannon back. The young captain's eyes flared with rage.

"You will be a victim of the King Cannon!" Bear King yelled as Luffy rushed towards him. "DIE!!"

Luffy yelled and grabbed a hold of the spiral-shaped cannon launched from the mouth. He spun with it, flying backwards.

Sanji dropped his cigarette. "LUFFY!!"

Using his arms, Luffy stretched out and wrapped his arms around a nearby pillar, stopping the cannon from escaping, but still hanging on.

Bear King's eyes bugled from their sockets. "NANI?!

"GOMU GOMU NO... SCREW!!!!"

The cannon fired back at the Trump Kyoudai captain, piercing his rock hard body. Luffy dropped to the ground with the cannon still spinning against Bear King. He cried in pain, trying his best to stop the cannon. But it was no use. The weight was too much and the cannon, the cannon screw, and Bear King himself feel to their doom down the broken castle.

Several explosions went off around the castle, causing more destruction and chaos within it. The glass protecting the island's key shattered and the large metal piece began to slowly fall.

"It can't be! The island's key!" Nami gasped.

Sanji looked at her, surprised. "The key?!"

"O-o-o-o-oi this isn't good!" Usopp exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Jenka demanded.

"Let's just get out of here!" Zoro suggested.

"Yeah!" Nami agreed.

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji called out to his captain.

"Luffy!" Everyone yelled out to him.

Nami threw his straw hat to him and without looking, he caught it with one hand as he knelt panting on the floor. He looked up at them after placing the hat on his head. He flashed them a large smile and stood up, showing his bloody injured body.

--------------------------------------------------

The crew quickly loaded up the Going Merry with whatever they could find useful. The castle continued to shake, with no one able to stop it. The crew began to quickly tie rope on every end of the ship with a large piece of clothe connecting them.

Jenka's ears perked and she turned her head to glance at the castle's remains.

"Doushita, Jenka-chan?" Sanji asked.

"I... can hear music."

"Music?"

Everyone stopped to listen. They could see the Diamond Clock - still in perfect condition - chiming and glowing a bright blue color and a familiar melody.

"It sounds like Akisu's music box." Usopp commented.

"It's... beautiful." Nami whispered.

After a moment, the beautiful melody ceased almost instantly. The crew was confused. Then the entire island began to quake, taking everything with it. Everyone screamed as they fell to their doom holding on to the Going Merry. They could see the islanders below jumping off of the cliffs and floating down to Earth on parachutes.

The crew finally floated safely down to the sea with their parachute they created just before the island finally gave away. Everyone held on tight as the Going Merry rocked back and forth all the way down to the ocean, safely.

What was left of the Trump pirate's ships were taken over by the islanders who landed their parachutes on them...

--------------------------------------------------

The Going Merry sailed along side the ship Borodo was in. They patched themselves up with band-aids and gauze. The Straw-Hat pirates discovered that Akisu was left behind on one of the Trump pirate's ships with the scientists they had met before. They soon later found out that they were Akisu's parents who placed him in a floating basket to get away from the Trump Kyoudai's power.

"Oi, are you ok about this?"

Luffy was in a fresh pair of his everyday clothes with everyone else in their regular clothes as well.

The bandaged Borodo stared at Luffy for a moment before replying. "Ah. His folks are great people. Akisu will be the happiest guy on that island."

He glanced back at what was left of Clockwork Island and the islanders starting over on it. He smiled. "I don't feel the least bit lonely. In fact, I'm relieved to be alone. He's always tripping me. Now I can keep all this treasure I took from Trump Kyoudai for myself." Tears began to swell in his eyes as he spoke.

"But will you really be alright alone?" Nami asked.

"You've lost your only partner, right?" Sanji smiled.

"You've taken care of him his whole life." Jenka mentioned.

Usopp sighed. "You can't call yourself a 'gang' of thieves anymore."

"I'll find someone someday." Borodo replied.

Zoro turned his head and found something interesting. He smiled and closed his eyes. "I don't think you'll have to."

A boy jumped into the air and onto Borodo's little wooden ship. "Oi, Borodo!"

He spun around and found his old thief brother falling out of the Going Merry and onto his boat. "Akisu!"

"How could you leave me behind?! I knew you'd go and try something like this!"

"B-but you finally met up with your folks and--"

"Don't talk stupid! I'm a brave man of the sea now, remember? I got to risk my life to finish what I want to do!"

"But, you..."

Akisu straightened his back. "We're the world's best, the Thief Brothers, aren't we?!"

"Akisu..." Borodo stared at the child for a moment, then smiled. "Ah. Fine."

"Let's split the Trump Kyoudai treasure now!"

"O-oi!"

"50/50 right? I'm an adult now, too."

"We agreed 70/30!"

"What?! Don't be so stingy!"

"I'm not being stingy!"

They continued to quarrel in the distance as the Going Merry sailed away from the Thief Brothers. No one said a word to them. No one waved back or said their good-byes. It seemed as though this was an appropriate moment that silence was golden.

**OWARI.**


End file.
